Footsteps Across My Heart
by LifeIsADreamToMe
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant but what happens to the child. Bella dies during birth and Alice takes the child but why is she taking her to the Volturi? Will they hurt her? What has Alice seen that makes her comfortable to leave a child with the most feared?
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me but please can you still tell me if you think i can improve on anything!**

**Summary: Set some time in New Moon, Edward left Bella pregnant except he didn't know she was pregnant, this is story about their child and what happens to her. Alice has seen a vision with the child getting married to a member of the Volturi guard but who? She won't say. And what will happen if Edward and Bella's daughter meets Edward, but Edward thinks she is bella? I am really bad at summaries but i don't want to give too much away and i am not putting in a character because i don't want to say who the character is yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, i wish i did though because then i could kick Rob Prattinson and Taylor Lautner out of the whole thing but yeah i don't and i can't do that either.**

**Please please please please please please please review!**

**Sol - xxx**

Bella's POV

OMG! This is so hard. I am going to kill that damned Cullen, making me run away from home, making me have this stupid baby!

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, well more a pounding, urgently trying to get my attention. A soprano voice trailed through.

"Bella, it's me please let me."

Alice.

"Bella, please! I know I was wrong not saying goodbye to you. Just please let me I, I know what happened and I think I might be able to help."

She waited a second.

"Bella, stop being childish, I can smell you in there!"

I tried to push myself up slightly and just about choke out some words that would have been unrecognisable to anyone that wasn't a vampire.

"I am not mad Alice, I just can't move. I am sure you can pick the lock. Come in."

I laughed humourlessly after Alice quickly got in through the door after some scrabbling.

"What can you do to help? I need help please Alice!"

Alice looked down so I couldn't see her face or her eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry but I lied, I can't help. Well I can't help you but I can help your daughter."

I looked at her in surprise, not caring about myself.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes it's a girl, she will have green eyes, brown hair and the same smile as you have."

I was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am afraid you aren't going to make it."

I was startled but not that much, I had realised that the pain was probably too much to just be from a normal birth where I would survive.

I grasped Alice's hand.

"You have to look after her! Promise you will look after her."

"I will, I swear on my life I will. That's why I came, I saw you giving birth and I also saw something else."

I heard Alice's voice trail off.

"What?"

"I saw her fall in love."

"What?"

"I saw her fall in love the only thing is, is that I saw who she fell in love with and I am not sure you would approve."

I was about to answer when I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

I screamed.

"Bella it's alright!"

"How long do I have left?"

"What?"

"I know you would have been able to see some sort of time in the vision, there is a clock on the wall above me. How long do I have left?"

Alice started crying tearless sobs.

"About two minutes."

"Well then, tell her I love her, I want her name to be Raven, Raven Hellie Rose Swan. Well Brandon."

"Why Hellie?"

"Because I was her to be Hellewise but that seems ostentatious. Please look after her or at least make sure she is looked after. I don't want Edward to find her."

'You have one minute left and she is almost out. Her hair is all curly."

"Alice, promise me that Edward won't find her and please tell her about vampires. And if you meant I wouldn't approve of her love as in he's a vampire tell her that I said she could love anyone as long as they treated her right and please tell her about Edward and you can tell the rest of your family about her but not Edward, I don't want her to ever have to meet him but if she really wants it then yeah OK. Also, please let Rose look after her too, I called her middle name Rose and then her surname Brandon after you."

"Bella, calm down, it's OK she will be fine! But first I want to tell you that Edward has been kicked out of the family and I wasn't planning on looking after her just myself. Would you mind if she was brought up by another family?"

"What fami-"

The breath died in my throat. I pleaded with my eyes that she would look after my daughter and gave one last push before my eyes closed.

Alice's POV

I heard a heart stop beating then pick up again, that could only mean one thing as I knew Bella was dead.

I then heard a high-pitched wailing start, Raven Hellewise Rose Brandon was alive.

I picked her up and dialled Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Alice is Edward around?"

"No why?"

"Because I have some news which he can never know."

"What?"

"Bella's dead."

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What? How? Where are you?"

"Bella died giving birth to her and Edward's child. I am in Seattle in an apartment she rented. I have got her daughter here."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Well of course myself Rose and Esme will look after her but also, I need to see the Volturi."

"Why? They will kill her?"

"No they won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know for a fact that she will fall in love with one of the guard."

**OK guys, i promise i will try my very very best to update soon but i will only do that with reviews! I am hoping for ten but i will make do with five as long as they are very long, very nice reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Ok guys, i have got another up! Woo Hoo! I will try to update as soon as i can but i also have another project going on so yeah...**

**Summary: Set some time in New Moon, Edward left Bella pregnant except he didn't know she was pregnant, this is story about their child and what happens to her. Alice has seen a vision with the child getting married to a member of the Volturi guard but who? She won't say. And what will happen if Edward and Bella's daughter meets Edward, but Edward thinks she is bella? I am really bad at summaries but i don't want to give too much away and i am not putting in a character because i don't want to say who the character is yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but if i did i would have much bigger house because i would have loads of money!**

**AN:Also, although i love being favourited! i would also love somre reviews as i haven't gotten any reviews but loads of favourites!**

**Sol**

"_Because I know for a fact that she will fall in love with one of the guards."_

Carlisle's POV

I heard the steady beep on the line and realised that Alice had hung up. I was at home and I could hear Esme wandering about, getting ore flowers and vases. Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs, Emmett playing some game on his laptop and Rosalie just reading.

"Family meeting!"

I hollered knowing very well they could all hear even though Esme had just walked out into the garden.

With a loud swish of air my family (That was here) all appeared in front of me.

"What is it? Has the rat tried to come back?"

"No."

"So what is it then?"

Tensions were running high, after making Edward leave the family, everyone was debating what to do about Bella.

"It's about Bella."

"What? Is she OK?"

I sighed at Esme's concerned expression, knowing that I was about to break her heart.

"Esme, everyone, Bella is dead."

"What? How did this happen? Is that why Jasper and Alice have gone?"

All of these questions were flying at me.

"Everyone calm down, there is more. I just got off the phone with Alice and Bella died, Bella died giving birth to her and Edward's child. Now please no interruptions and I will tell you what I know. She is a girl, she seems human but I don't know exactly, Jasper wasn't there because of blood. Rose and Esme, Bella wanted you to help bring her up, I am sure you can ring Alice and find out a name."

There was muttering.

"But I haven't told you absolutely everything."

"What?"

"Alice said that she has to visit the Volturi first before coming back."

"What? Why? They will kill the baby!"

"No, Alice has proof they won't, because she has proof that the girl will end up falling in love with one of the guard."

There was a shocked silence.

"What?"

Rosalie stepped forward, confusion written all over her face.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just don't know anything else. I don't know whether Alice will come back here first and leave the baby or whether she will go straight there, I am sure you can ring her and arrange the details but from what I gather, Edward must never know."

The faces in front of me nodded. All grave.

Emmett, sad about his dead little sister, worrying for the baby.

Rosalie, regretful that she was always so horrible to Bella when she was alive but hoping she could make amends by being there for her child.

Esme, grieving for her lost daughter and hoping that her newly born grand daughter would be OK.

"Guys, I don't want Edward to ever find out about this but I do realise that someday soon her will come back grovelling. We need some sort of solution, we won't be able to have her all the time because of Edward so maybe the Volturi is a good idea."

Rosalie shook her head.

"But what if they just wait for us to go and then kill her?"

"Alice seemed pretty sure that this is the right decision, when she comes back then we can ask her what exactly she saw that makes her so positive that they won't hurt her."

Just then the phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hi Alice."

Rosalie looked up and gestured for the phone.

"Can you put me on speakerphone? I need to speak to you all."

I complied and pressed the right button.

"Alice! Tell me everything."

"I can't but what I wanted to say is that I need help, I want to go to the Volturi sooner rather then later to make sure that now one spots her and thinks that we are kidnapping little kids and also I know that they are sending some guards, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, to see if Bella is still human then. If we say she died then they will be suspicious and if they meet Raven then, then they will think we are trying to hide something so it makes the most sense if I go and see them so I want Rose to come with me to look after Raven while I am in there and then if I need to introduce her to them you can come. That's better than a chance of violence."

"Yeah that's fine, what did you call her?"

"Raven, well Bella named her Raven Hellewise (Hellie) Rose, after you, Brandon, after me."

"What does she look like?"

"She has bright green eyes that sparkle constantly and she has curly brown hair, almost black."

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"You don't have to wait long, Jazz has just parked. We are home."

Then Alice hung up.

With all the excitement we didn't hear the car pull up outside.

Rose and Esme both ran as fast as they could out to the driveway and Emmett and I walked out slower, letting the women see her first.

When we got out I could see that Alice was very upset, she was wearing crumpled clothes and no make up at all. Jasper also looked strained from all the emotions.

When we got out there Rosalie was holding a small pink bundle and Esme was by her shoulder, reaching out to touch it.

"Alice, are you OK?"

I was concerned for her. Her eyes were as black the night with hunger and her hair was all askew, obviously from running her hands through it.

"No!"

I was shocked by the violence on Alice's face. Then it crumpled and she seemed to fall, Jasper only just catching her before her knees buckled and she almost touched the floor. The strain on her was too much.

"I should have been there to save her!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alice, you couldn't have known and just think, you were there for Bella when she needed it the most and then at least you could give her comfort that her daughter was going to be OK. I am sure that there was nothing else you could've done."

"I am just so annoyed, we can't ever let that, that bastard into her life."

Jasper held Alice head and tried to sooth her with soft mutterings and of course his power.

The family looked shocked at Alice's language but there was a united agreement that we all shared, something that told me that everyone would protect the delicate creature no matter what.

**Please can you review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, i promise to try and update soon again, i will write more chapters tonight but i would just like to warn everyone who is reading this story that it is mainly a distraction, well this one is, i am going to keep this short and sweet then do a more proper longer one afterwards about the girl's life in the Volturi and stuff like that!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Loads of people have read it and added it to story alert and stuff but nobody has actually reviewed yet so please review! For me?  
I don't own Twilight at all, it belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer as i am sure you know!  
**

**Sol  
xxx **

_There was a united agreement that we all shared, something that told me that everyone would protect the delicate creature no matter what._

Jasper's POV

My family were all around me, well all around the area I was in, crowding the baby. Bella's baby, Edward's baby. She had Edward's hair and eyes that always seemed to change colour from golden like the sun to blood red and then to emerald green.

"So, when do you want to put your plan into action Alice?"

I was aware of Alice's plan and thought that it would be the right thing to do. It would be better to confront the Volturi rather than let them confront us.

Alice took a deep breath.

"I think that we should settle her here for at least a few days and then take her, but I am open to suggestions, I don't even know whether it is the right thing to do, taking her to the Volturi I mean because I don't know whether that's what Bella would have wanted me to do and I know for a fact that Edward would hate us to take her there. But then again, Edward would any daughter of his to fall in love with one of the guard but still."

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice honey, stop worrying so much! I totally agree that we should show the Volturi because then they can't come saying we have spilled the secrets again to a human child, we can tell them of our own accord and if you show Aro your vision then he will have no reason to kill her and also, surely Marcus will be able to see the begins of a relationship if you are thinking about it."

Alice laughed slightly.

"Is that General Whitlock laying out the battle plan?"

I laughed back, pleased to see her smile as she hadn't since she had come back from Bella's small apartment with the baby in her hands.

"Of course now you need to go hunt and I need to too. Rosalie and Esme will be able to look after Raven for a while."

Alice nodded again my chest.

"But first I want to get changed, I have been in these clothes for two days! Two whole days!"

Everyone laughed at that one; I think they were all worried at Alice's crumpled image.

She had told them we were going off for a romantic weekend and I guess we were I mean, we came back with a kid but they knew that Alice had packed lots of clothes and the fact that she hadn't worn them scared them I think. The emotions around me were mixed though so I couldn't quite tell properly, for real what everyone was thinking. The emotions never stayed long enough for me to track down whom they were coming from.

"Alice, before you go and fix your fashionable status can you say whether she has fed recently and also what you have been feeding her."

Alice looked quite uncomfortable at that.

I understood why.

"Well, when Alice got back to hotel room she was fighting to stay on top of her hunger after seeing all the blood at Bella's place so she got some blood out of the fridge and put it in the microwave and then when she got it out Rae started crying and Alice rushed over and when she got there she still had the blood in her hands and Rae kind of drank some and stopped crying but it was more that some spilled in to her mouth so then we gave her some on purpose and she liked it."

We both looked to the ground as the rest of our family looked at us incredulously.

"You gave her blood?"

Carlisle was first to speak.

"Yes and we know that it probably wasn't the best choice but it was the only thing we could do."

Alice was quick to defend our actions. But she needn't have worried, Carlisle was delighted.

"So she drinks blood like us so she really is half-vampire?"

His comment was supposed to be kind but Alice took it the wrong way, thinking he meant that Bella had cheated on Edward.

"Of course! Bella was heart-broken and she still loved him! The child is his!"

"I am sure he didn't mean it like that it is just that there has never been a half-human half-vampire before!"

Alice out her head in her hands and I felt her slowly fall apart.

"Look, I am sorry! I just took offence quickly because Bella was my sister and my best friend and now Edward has killed her, it is all his fault and yeah, I will love their child but I wish I could have been there sooner because then I might have been able to save Bella but I couldn't and it was horrible and now I don't think I will ever be able to look Edward in the eye and the only consolation is, is that she will fall in love and they will be happy but now I can't see what the Volturi's decision will be. And the blood, I mean yeah I am a vampire I should love blood but Bella's blood was on the floor and Rae was covered in it and I wanted to lick it off her, I really did, I wanted to lick my sister's, my dead sister's blood off her child's body. How sick am I?"

I buried her head into my chest and tried to shut off her flow of words but she just kept on talking, crying tearless sobs, and shaking. I have never ever seen a vampire shake before.

"Alice honey, it's OK. You did fine!"

Esme came up behind me and cradled Alice like she was a little girl.

All I could think was that Bella had come into our lives and changed them for the better, then Edward ripped her out and wrecked that little bit of happiness he had waited so long to find and then he had wrecked Bella and had effectively killed her and now that Raven has come into out lives, she will do the same but I swore to myself, I swore I would never let Edward come and rip her out.

**OK, please review! Flames will be used to toast Marshmallows!**

**Sol  
xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-**

**I know that loads of authors put in seemingly pointless ANs when they don't need to but i really want you guys to read this and tell me what you think! I need other opinions please!**

**OK, i know this seems really pointless to have not mentioned this in my previous chapter but yeah, i kind of forgot but basically, i was sitting at my computer writing the next chapter as i always like to be ahead when i thought up an amazing story idea and i wanted to know what anyone thinks of it... **

**Summary: The Battle of the Volturi never took place, Irina was caught and everything was explained. But then a second battle arose, Between the Volturi... and the WEREWOLVES! **_(You were NOT expecting that were you)_** In that battle, Seth imprints, Nessie falls in love and the Volturi are forced to retreat, taking with them the love of Nessie's life but leaving behind, the imprint of Seth... **_(Duh duh duuuhhhh) _**So what happens to Nessie? What happens to Jacob? What happens to SEth? Will his love ever be excepted? Read to find out...**

**PS- the bits in Italics are my little commentary bits...**

**So... what did you think? PLease review and tell me!**

**Sol**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, So sorry for not updating sooner, I will try to update at least one more time before I go back to school which is in two weeks.  
Please review! I won't update unless I get five reviews!  
Sol  
xxx **

_One week later_

Rosalie's POV

We had just decided when to go when we realised that we actually had no proper car that we could drive in because we needed one that wasn't flashy at all and one that would hold a baby seat. Raven's growing was slightly faster than most human babies, which was most likely, the vampire aspect in her. Alice was just out now getting a car seat and making sure that the rental company knows that we need a child friendly car.

"Done."

The short curt reply came from the door but when I turned Alice was gone. I looked at Jasper and he just looked back, pain shining in his eyes.

Esme walked out of the room. Minutes later the sound of a child crying carried through the house and the sound of Alice soothing softly followed. The pain and anguish that was in her voice reverberated around empty rooms, empty or emotions because the one person we could count on to change the mood was gone. Isabella Marie Swan was gone.

I hadn't noticed that the crying had stopped until Alice appeared before me with the baby in her arms.

"Rose, can you hold her a minute and feed her while I get the car ready? We need to go… the Volturi are debating now whether they need to visit to see if Bella is still human, we need to get there first, the tickets are on standby, we can get the six forty five to Rome if we leave in the next ten minutes."

I nodded but I wasn't sure whether Alice actually saw or whether she just knew I would agree. I got a bottle of milk out of the oven; we had it always on reserve for any occasion. Then I mixed it half and half with a warm bottle of deer blood. We had found that Rae-Rae (My nickname for her) liked and benefited from blood just like we did. Another rush of stale air told me that Emmett was in front of me.

"Look after yourself." He gulped, a lot like Shaggy does in scooby-doo, "I don't know what I would do without you… Look after Raven. I'll see you soon and if anything happens, even just the slightest thing, tell me and I promise, I will kick their royal asses so hard that even venom won't be able to put them back together!"

Typical Emmett like comment.

Alice came in.

"The car's ready, time to say goodbye."

Carlisle and Esme walked slowly in, Esme looking concerned and worried, Carlisle looking resigned.

"I am sure that Aro will not kill her, she is no threat and if you explain the situation he will be fine with it."

I really didn't want to me mean but Esme's constant upbeat-ness was wearing me down.

Carlisle looked sad, his eyes were too old for his body, his eyes, eyes that knew very well that love would never convince Aro of Raven's innocence, only promise of power would work.

"Yes, well, look after yourselves. I am sure you will do your best."

No everything is going to be OK. No, don't worry about it. I think that is what scared me the most, I mean… I didn't exactly think that Aro would be any bit forgiving but Carlisle, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the man that sees the good in everybody, everywhere, the one with a true conscience. Carlisle couldn't say anything positive this time. He knew from past experience that the Volturi do not like difference. Anything that would threaten their existence as Vampire royalty, or vampire mafia would be classed as a threat to the whole vampire existence instead. And anything classed, as that would never be allowed to leave Volterra.

I am sure you will do your best. Words that would sound comforting from anyone else sounded so cold and distant and unbelieving and uninspiring. No one else seemed to notice, all wrapped up in their own thoughts of what they would do if the Volturi killed a member of their family. I noticed though. I noticed the look of despair Alice was giving Carlisle and they seemed to silently communicate their worries. No one else noticed. I noticed the sobs that shook Jasper's body as he read all the emotions in the room, the emotions of horror and regret, but no emotions of hope. No one noticed. I noticed the fear in Esme's eyes as they drank up the features of everyone around her and as they looked up to the ceiling, recalling how Bella looked, recalling how happy we were. No one noticed. I noticed the pleading look in Emmett's eyes and the posture of his body and he begged without a word for me not to go, for none of us to go, for us to just hide. Emmett the bear, running away from a fight he knew he could never win. No one noticed. I noticed Raven Hellewise Rose Brandon, eyeing up the world, totally oblivious to the tension, reaching out to grab the sparkles that reflected off our skin as the sun went low down, setting just as silently as it rose. I noticed the gleam of tears in her eyes as if she knew, as if somehow, like a miracle, she recognised the danger and was scared. Scared of something that no girl should ever have to go through, scared not of the darkness of the night, but of the darkness of the Volturi. Hidden beneath cloaks of shadow with searing red, scarlet eyes centred on her. Centred on the alluring smell of her unique blood. No one noticed.

I did.

**OK, I hope you liked it!,  
Remember, Five reviews for an update!**


End file.
